


Beautiful and Heartfelt

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, simpnestsecretsanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Barbatos was giddy - extremely, utterly, immensely ecstatic.No he wasn't possessed nor had he gone crazy.It was because of her.It was all her.AKA Barbatos and the stages of grief and insanity he goes as he prepares for Christmas celebrations.
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful and Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> For @Nesalia_Chan on Twitter
> 
> Written for Nessie as my #simpnestsecretsanta2020 gift for Emira's Obey Me Server. 
> 
> Merry Christmas Nessie!! I wrote Barb for the first time for your gift. I hope you like it. I love you always~

Barbatos was giddy - extremely, utterly, immensely ecstatic. 

He could feel the nerves of excitement run from the top of his head until the balls of his feet, lending a spring to his step as he carried the beautifully wrapped parcel towards the Demon King’s Castle’s Common Room. 

What made the usually ever calm and collected butler become uncharacteristically exuberant you may ask? Well, let’s just say it was all thanks to a certain pretty and vivacious exchange student, and the little something he had prepared for her. A little something he spared no effort for. 

“Good evening Barbatos.” A booming, cheerful voice suddenly broke through his delirious haze. Turning towards it, a serene smile found its way across his lips. 

“Good evening Lord Diavolo. Did you need me for something?”

“Oh no, not at all.” The Demon Prince’s smile turned teasing then and Barbatos immediately had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I just couldn’t help but notice how restless you were. Are you feeling alright?”

“Why yes, I am perfectly fine my lord. Please ease your mind from any worries it might have.” Barbatos lied through his teeth with a practiced ease only the most capable butler would be able to accomplish. 

“I see.” Diavolo sauntered over to Barbatos, hands folded behind his back the perfect picture of nonchalance betrayed only by the wicked gleam in his eyes, and for once he cursed his lord’s penchant for riling people up with his boundless curiosity and teasing nature. 

“I thought you might be fretting over your gift for Nesalia but that wouldn’t be the case, now would it Barbatos?”

By now Diavolo’s smile had transformed into a cheshire cat grin and he was barely holding himself back from sighing tiredly. His lord, despite being outwardly jolly and engaging was actually a gremlin who always found it enjoyable to cause trouble. In all those times, he had been his accomplice, yet he never thought he’d one day become a target himself. Cursing inwardly, he inclined his head and smiled even more steadily. 

“Certainly not my lord. I’m confident that my gift for Ms. Nesalia is perfect.”

_Lying to yourself doesn’t suit you Barbatos._

“If you say so Barbatos.” Diavolo consented, although the cheeky look on his face proved otherwise. “Shall we head in then? I believe everyone else has arrived. 

“As you wish, my lord.”

Together they entered the Common Room and all at once Barbatos’ stomach was filled with butterflies at the sight of her. 

***

 _“A private Christmas party you say?” Lucifer mused with a pensive look on his face. The Student Council was once again in session. All other agenda was met except for a very surprising one from Lord Diavolo himself._

_“Yes. As you all know, we’ll have the ball on Christmas Day with all the nobles and high officials in attendance but I thought a small party with our closest friends during Christmas Eve would be good too.” Diavolo explained animatedly as his hands waved around in flourish._

_“It doesn’t have to be grand. Just an intimate gathering will do. What do you all think?”_

_“I think it’s wonderful!” Asmo’s giddy voice piped in. “I’m always up for parties, intimate or otherwise. Ooh I gotta prepare my gift too!”_

_“I agree with Asmo.” Satan nodded thoughtfully. “A smaller gathering with friends sounds wonderful. Besides, I’ve always preferred little get-togethers over the big balls that require us to socialize with those pompous nobles.”_

_“Satan.” Lucifer warned him in an exasperated tone._

_“What? It’s the truth. All they ever do is kiss up to our asses just because we’re demon lords and then proceed to talk badly about us when our backs are turned. Pretentious assholes.”_

_“That is quite enough Satan.” Lucifer shot his younger brother a hard glare who merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the book he was reading. He glanced towards Diavolo with an apologetic look. “My deepest apologies, Diavolo.”_

_The Devildom Prince waved his concerns away with an easy smile._

_“No worries Lucifer. Believe me, I echo Satan’s sentiments, which is why I suggested the party in the first place. This way, we can fully enjoy ourselves and each other’s company.”_

_“Will there be food? Because if there is, count me in!” Beel piped up in an excited voice._

_“Yes Beel. There will be lots of food.”_

_“Will it be the usual?”_

_“Yes Belphegor. Me and Barbatos, you, your brothers and Nes and then the angels with Solomon.”_

_“Hey Lord Diavolo, what about the gifts? Are we doin’ that Secret Santa thing as usual? Because if we are, I want some Grimm for my gift. A million Grimm. ” Mammon interjects in his lazy drawl._

_“But of course, Mammon. Though I don’t think that wish would be possible. You see, we’re doing things differently this year.”_

_“Different? In what way?” Levi asked as he looked up from his D.D.D. curiosity coloring his tone._

_“We won’t be writing wishlists. Instead, it’s up to us to decide what we’d like to give our Secret Santa, that way they’ll still have the element of surprise when they receive our gifts.”_

_“But that’s boring! I want a million Grimm!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“And I’d like you to refrain from stealing our things and selling them on Akuzon without our consent, but then we don’t always get what we want, now do we Mammon?” Lucifer murmured with a devious smirk as Mammon gulps nervously. The rest of the members of the council erupted in bouts of laughter._

_“Oh this all sounds incredibly fun!” Nesalia gushed dreamily as the laughter finally died down. “Christmas in the Devildom seems really awesome and it’s even more awesome because I get to spend it with you guys.”_

_“Aww Nesalia-chan!” Asmo twittered as he pranced towards her and gave her a squeeze. “If I pick you, I’ll give you the most fabulous present ever!”_

_“No you’re not. I’m gonna give her the best present ever. Ya don’t stand a chance!”_

_“Shut up Stupidmammon. You normies don’t know what to give Nesalia. Only a fellow otaku like me can give her the coolest present ever!”_

_“Sadly, it’s not up to any of you idiots on who gets to pick Nesalia.” Satan announced as he closed his book with a gentle snap. “It’s all up to chance and a little bit of luck, both of which I happen to have.”_

_“Oh be quiet Satan. It’s not up to you too!”_

_As the rest of the brothers bickered about who got to be Nesalia’s Secret Santa and Nesalia herself giggled and blushed while keeping the ruckus from becoming worse, Barbatos felt a mixture of slight bitterness and longing in his heart._

_This was his chance. He_ had _to pick her. He_ must.

_Diavolo clapped his hand to get everyone’s attention._

_“Alright, since everyone’s in agreement, we shall begin drawing lots for the Secret Santa. Please do keep in mind that your gift doesn’t have to be expensive or extravagant. What’s most important is that it comes from the heart.”_

It comes from the heart. 

It comes from the _heart._

_Barbatos repeated the words of his lord over and over in his mind, while a fervent plea echoed in his heart. Meanwhile, Diavolo started passing around a glass bowl containing rolled slips of paper with everyone’s names on them._

  
_Pleaseletmepickherpleaseletmepickherpleaseletmepickher._

_He unrolled the paper and felt dread settle in his stomach as his eyes widened in shock._

_***_

“Hello Barbatos! The place looks great. You guys have outdone yourselves with the decorations!” A sweet, cheerful voice floated from his right. Turning to his side, he felt his lips quirk up into a warm smile. 

“Good evening Nesalia. I’m very thrilled you like it. Lord Diavolo was very adamant about sparing no effort to make this party as incredible as possible.” He replied smoothly although he could feel his heart doing somersaults from within. 

_Get a grip Barbatos. It wouldn’t do to act like a foolish schoolboy in love._

_Oh like you aren’t in love already?_

_Oh be quiet you._

“Well it looks amazing. I’m sure the party will be awesome. By the way,” She hesitated for a minute before continuing. “Do you have your gift ready?”

“Of course. I worked really hard on it too.”

 _I worked hard on it_ for you _._

“Wow it’s hand-made? Your Secret Santa is very lucky!” 

“Thank you. I hope they will like it.” 

_I hope_ you _will like it._

“Oh I have no doubt they will! If that were me, I’d love it so much! Gifts from the heart are the best.” 

At this Barbatos’ heart began to soar at the prospect of seeing her pleased face upon opening his present for her. He put all the skill he had gained over the centuries into ensuring she receives nothing but the best from him and hoped she would appreciate all his effort. 

Suddenly, Lord Diavolo rang a tiny silver bell and everyone started to gather around. 

“Oh look, I think the party’s about to start. Shall we?” Nes shot him an excited grin to which he gave a gallant bow as response. 

“After you my lady.” 

“My my, what a gentleman.”

“I am nothing but a gentleman especially to a fine lady such as you.”

***

_“Luke are you sure, this will work?”_

_“Positive. Trust me, this_ will _work!”_

 _Barbatos heaved a huge sigh of relief. He had been fretting about his gift since that fateful day when he had unrolled that piece of paper and saw her name written on it. He’d been so elated at first_ _—_ _his wish had been granted! And then in the next moment he was filled with dread and trepidation. Good lord, what was he to give her? What would he give to the person who made his heart flutter for the first time in over a millennia? What gift would be able to convey the weight of his feelings for her?_

_And so he turned to the person he considered a son of sorts for some much-needed help._

_“Why don’t you bake something for her?” Luke suggested with a confident smile._

_“You’re the best pastry chef in all the realms! To personally bake something just for her would definitely make her happy!”_

_Which was why at the moment, he and Luke were in the Demon King’s kitchen surrounded by flour, eggs and all sorts of baking paraphernalia. They had everything and yet Barbatos couldn’t help feeling doubtful. As the butler to the Devildom Prince, he took pride in everything he did in service to his lord. He was masterful and touted as the best among the best. However, when it came to matters of the heart he was ashamed to admit that he was a complete and utter novice._

_“I can see the wheels turning in your head again.” Luke chastised him with a helpless shake of his head._ _“It’ll be fine. Be more confident in yourself, will you? You are_ the _Barbatos, Butler to the one and only heir to the Devildom, Keeper of Time and the greatest pastry there was and ever will be!”_

 _Barbatos smiled ruefully at the angel he had long since considered one of his closest friends_ _— his only close friend in fact._

_“I apologize Luke. You’re right, I should believe more in myself. Everything I need to make the perfect gift for Nesalia is within my reach. I just need to seize the moment!”_

_“Seize what moment?” A familiar feminine voice inquired from behind him and he felt his blood run cold._

Oh goodness.

_“Nesalia!” Luke chuckled nervously and threw a warning glance to Barbatos who only gulped in response. “What brings you here to the Demon King’s castle?”_

_“Lord Diavolo called me for something urgent so I dropped by.” She walked forward, eyes roving over the assortment of baking materials. “What are you guys baking?”_

_“Cookies.”_

_“Have you been here long?”_

_She shot an amused look at Luke and Barbatos’ exchange. “I see. Well if you two are baking them, they’ll be very delicious for sure. And no, I just came in why?”_

Oh what a relief. She didn’t hear me then. 

_“Oh nothing. Just curious, is all.”_

_“Huh.” She didn’t look convinced but let the subject drop to Barbatos’ immense relief, though he kept his face impassive. “Is there any way I can help?” She asked as she started tinkering with a baking pan._

_Instead of replying, Barbatos swiftly snatched the pan from her grasp and put on a collected smile although his thoughts were anything but. “Thank you Nesalia. I appreciate the offer but Luke and I can manage just fine.”_

_A tense silence filled the spacious kitchen as the three occupants had varying expressions. Luke looked positively flabbergasted. Nesalia had her eyebrows raised questioningly. And Barbatos held his calm mask at bay while his thoughts blared warning signs in his head._

_“O-kay. If you say so.” Nesalia laughed unsurely. “Are you alright, though Barbatos? You’ve been tense since I arrived.”_

Dear Lord please don’t let her notice. 

_“Yes, I am quite alright. Worry not Nesalia.”_

_“If you say so. Anyway, I’ll be heading out now. Have fun baking!” With one final wave, she skipped away. Hearing her steps fade, Luke and Barbatos finally unfroze from their earlier positions._

_“What was that?”_

_“What was_ what _?”_

_“You nearly gave yourself away!”_

_“What was I supposed to do?” Barbatos’ voice increased in pitch but not quite shouting, his vexation bleeding through his normally composed demeanor. “She caught me by surprise.”_ _  
_

_“What you should’ve done was not overreact and raise her suspicions!”_

_The taller demon inhaled deeply through his nostrils. “My apologies, it’s just… I panicked. She turns me into a complete and utter fool.” He cradled his head in his hands in complete efeat._

_“Oh Luke, how am I supposed to get by until the day of the party?”_

_Luke beamed at him encouragingly. “By hanging in there and just doing your best. And maybe not freeze and overreact like a moron when you see her?”_

_Barbatos rolled his eyes at his ward, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “Sure. That’s easy. I can do that.”_

_Luke playfully swatted his arm. “Come on, Dad don’t be such a wuss. Man up!”_

_“Man up. Yes, I am a man. I am a man who is finally going to confess to the love of his lonely, solitary life in over a thousand years. There is nothing I can’t do.”_

_He closed his eyes, sighed once more and then trained a focus gaze on Luke who grinned at him cheerfully._

_“Shall we begin baking?”_

_The older demon rolled his sleeves and gave the angel a confident smirk._

_“We shall.”_

_***_

“Alright everyone,” Diavolo’s cheerful voice broke the din of chatter and merriment. “It’s time for presents! At the count of three, everyone shall give their present to their Secret Santa. Is everyone ready?” 

A chorus of yeses rang with Asmo prancing excitedly on his feet. 

“One, two, three!” 

Cheers and exclamations were heard once more as every person gave gifts to their Secret Santa. But Barbatos paid them no heed as his eyes were locked with the person right before him who held out her own gift for him. 

“No way.” Her lovely voice breathed out in awe. “We’re each other’s Secret Santa? That’s so cool!” 

“Yes. It appears so.” Barbatos replied, his own voice soft both with surprise and affection. 

Nesalia giggled and in that moment Barbatos swore he had never heard anything more beautiful. 

“Merry Christmas Barbatos!”

“Merry Christmas Nesalia.”

Then they exchanged and unwrapped their respective gifts. 

Barbatos opened his gift first and was surprised to see a small, black flash drive inside. 

He turned the device over his palm, curiosity in his gaze.

“It has an animated video I created myself.” Nesalia explained in a shy voice, a blush staining her cheeks. “I figured I’d make something for you. You know gifts from the heart and all that.” 

Barbatos felt warmth fill his heart with her sweet gesture as his love for her grew by the minute. 

“That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you so much for the beautiful gift.” 

“You’re welcome.” She bit her lip shyly. “Watch it when you’re alone. It’s more meaningful that way.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her vagueness but nevertheless smiled. 

“I will.”

She beamed at him before opening her own gift. Barbatos saw her eyes widen and his gut grew heavy with dread.

_Did she like it? Did she hate it? Why was she so silent?_

Suddenly, Barbatos could feel his hands become sweaty underneath his gloves. 

_Oh dear lord. She hates it. I knew I should’ve bought something instead!_

“Oh Barbatos…”

 _Oh no._

“It’s absolutely beautiful!”

_I fail- Wait what?_

“Excuse me?”

“I said, it’s beautiful!” She chuckled at his dumbfounded expression. 

“Oh. Thank you. I’m glad you liked it.”

“As expected from the best pastry chef there is.” Nesalia started examining the contents of the box, absolute delight reflected in her enchanting eyes and Barbatos basked in her joy, claiming it for his own, as another part of him waited for her reaction to the other surprise waiting for her.

A gasp suddenly came from her lips and Barbatos felt his stomach clench with anxiety. 

“Oh.”

_Oh? Was that all? Maybe this gift was a failure after all. My feelings didn’t reach her._

“Barbatos I thought you’d never ask. Of course I’d love to!”

_Maybe I should just go finish up that paperwork lying on top of my desk… Wait did she just-”_

Barbatos looked shocked as he gazed at her delightful blushing face, her smile as wide as ever. 

“Pardon me?”

She laughed, a playful look entering her eyes. “Barbatos, don’t tell me you’re going deaf at your old age? I said, I’d love to.”

 _Oh._   
  
And then he was holding himself back from prostrating at her feet for giving him the greatest honor there ever was. 

She went on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for the amazing present. I love it so much.”

His lips curled up into a smile so warm it rivalled the sun. “You’re welcome.” 

“Would you like to dance?”

“I believe I should be the one asking you that, but yes a dance sounds lovely my lady.”

“Hey, it’s what I like to call gender equality. And please, I’m no lady. But if I were to be your lady, well I won’t complain.” 

She winked at him playfully before placing her present on a nearby table and dragging him away to the dance floor. 

“Perfect.”

And it was perfect: the present, the party, her, him. Everything was perfect. His Lord Diavolo was right — gifts from the heart were truly the best. He had put his heart into his present along with all the feelings he felt for her. And Barbatos had never felt more accomplished. 

As the two danced together under the brilliant fairy lights strung up from the ceiling, the opened box lay on the table, seemingly abandoned but the contents in it definitely not forgotten. Amidst the sugar cookies fashioned in the shape of cameras and films, a single large cookie shaped in a pink heart was nestled, with the sweetest, most sincere words, the demon butler had for his lovely lady etched on top with white frosting:

“Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Barbatos. It was challenging since we don't know much about him but it was tons of fun to write him and play around with his character!
> 
> Merry Christmas again to everyone around the world! <333


End file.
